Check
My life began in the streets of Brazil. I was a scientist, Dr. Ryan Reckno....who studied the movement and emotion of Appoplexians. Though they were quite furocious to mankind, I knew there would be a way to finally communicate to the beasts. A way to understand their point of view. I took weeks, months...even years coming up with an ingenius way to relate to the tiger like aliens. Without any sign of success, I got the attention of a radiation, chemical and brain wave expert, Dr. Brovost. Together, we captured a sample of the Appoplexian species and uncapped it's upper head to discover the AB algorythm in the pattern of it's brainwaves. We took the sample of a human's brainwave pattern and compared it to theirs. Dr. Brovost soon created a chemical gas called the Exanium methane, produced of the air cells from the brain of a Appoplexian and a human. If inhaled at the same time, we would have the same brain cells able to communicate to each other. We searched for a human trial, but unluckily we could find no one. So, as it was, I was the only willing subject to participate in the procedure. We took a ride to Southern Russia, and used their experimental nuclear labs for the experiment. Moments later, I was exposed to the Exanium methane as well as the Appoplexian. The experiment went theoretically wrong. The methane was infected by the oxygen cells in the air, causing the waves of the new gas to malfunction. I however was locked down, unable to get out of my trial cell. The blood cells inside my body developed an abnormal size, as I became a mutant Appoplexian human, with the same qualities as a Appoplexian except with no claws and human eyes. The Appoplexian test subject left, without being infected. My cells would never be the same from that experiment. Every time I felt a disturbance of hate or turn of emotion, I would become that Appoplexian hybrid. Luckily, I learned to in somewhat control it. I would block off my anger by mediating, and staying in calm areas. But when the FBI took notice of the experiment, leaded by Daniel Aprion, as they noticed how much radiation was used in the experiment, they decided to come over and take it, as for they needed it for nuclear weapons to prepare for further wars. When they developed a study, they noticed the malfunction of the procedure. Instead of wanting the Methane, they needed me for further testing. From then on, i've become in hiding. From then on, I've become a monster. From then on....I've become.... TIGER RAGE POST PACKAGE SHIPMENT OFFICE JUNE 15TH, 2013, 12:00 PM EDT Ryan Reckno sat at his main office. He had head phones on, with a speaker attatched to his laptop on his desk. He had dark black hair, a jet black jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. "Yes. The shipment will arive to Counterkelly lane, south mainstreet of Undertown. Got it." Ryan said. "Yes, yes. I know. It's being manufactured and-alright, i'll put you on the line with Dr. Langstrum. Hold for one second." Ryan pressed a switch on his headphones, and spoke into his speaker. "Hello, a customer is on the line. I'm putting you right to him." Ryan stated. Later, Ryan sat in a large blue room with his shoes off, and jacket revealing a light blue jersey. A sensei held up a pile of brick boards. He kicked a hole through them. MARTIAL ARTS STUDY CENTER, CAIRO, EGYPT, AFRICA JUNE 15, 2013, 3:00 P.M EDT "AGAIN!" The sensei yelled. He held up more brick boards. Ryan kicked a hole through them with his right foot. "AGAIN!" The sensei yelled. Ryan kicked once more. WEST STREET; HOUSE 31, CAIRO, EGYPT, AFRICA JUNE 15TH, 2013, 5:00 P.M EDT An hour sooner, he was sitting in the living room of a psychatrist's home, Dr. Oscar Maer. Ryan mediated on the carpet, as Dr. Maer was asking him mental questions with a checkboard to write on. "You have learned to control your emotions. How do you work to release your stress?" Dr. Maer asked. Ryan, with his legs crossed breathed in and breathed out. He looked to the psychiatrist expert, and simply stated, "I merely don't. I'm always thinking of something to avoid that." "You don't release stress, Reckno? What would happen if a moment of confusion and unsettlement rolled into your life?" Maer wondered. "I block all thoughts of anger out of my head. I simply try to get to the happiest stage I can." "You do realize all humans go through stress, Mr. Reckno. There will be a time when you release your anger." "And when I do, the S.W.A.T team will have found me by then. For now, I'm trying my hardest to prevent situations like that." Ryan replied. Oscar bit his lip, and tapped his foot on the soft yellow floor. "Has Aprion and his team found any trace of your location?" Ryan's eyes lit up orange. He breathed in and out, and they slowly formed back to it's normal color of blue. "No. They haven't. I'm hoping to keep it that way." Ryan told the psychatrist, holding in his anger at the thought of the self concerned army leader Daniel Aprion. "Mr. Reckno, your life seems to be fitting into a subject of hiding. I hope you learn one day, that no one gets away with hiding, Ryan. Everyone at a time gets caught. A snail must move out of it's shell. A snake must move out of it's skin. A Prypiatosian-B must move out of it's armor to look for energy to absorb. Do you get my point, Ryan?" "Perfectly, doctor." "Good. At a time, you will transform into the mortal beast that hides within. And at that time, you will learn it is part of your human nature. You must learn to control it, in a way learning to use it to your advantage." Doctor Maer suggested. Ryan, laying flat on his yoga board stretched out his legs. He cocked his head to the left, and closed his eyes. "I don't want to learn to control it. I want to learn how to get rid of it." Ryan mentioned. "What if there is no way to get rid of it?" The doctor asked. Ryan closed his eyes, and clenched his fists together. "There's always a way to get rid of me," Ryan spoke in pain. Dr. Maer wrote down some notes on his checkboard. "Suicidal, as you must know, comes at a very dangerous cost. If you think of dying, you will have to think of the people who relate to you first." Ryan did not respond this time. He instead did a hand stand, breathed in and out, and released his left hand. "Holding stress can come at a cost, Ryan." "And so can releasing it. Atleast for me." Ryan said. He leaped up in the air, and sat back down on his legs. "How's your social life?" Dr. Maer asked. To think of it, Ryan did not have much of a social life. He lived on his own, in a house right in the middle of Cairo, Africa. He rarely spoke to his parents, his best friend lived in America, and the love of his life moved away as soon as Ryan told her to because of the danger of him becoming the beast inside of him that he hoped he would never become again. "Just fine, thank you. Yours?" Ryan asked, turning the tables to the psychologist. "Not important.." Dr. Maer said, scratching his head. Dr. Maer's watch started beeping. "The time session has ended, Dr. Reckno. You best be off." "Very well." Ryan said. He stood up, and grabbed his buisness duffle bag. "Thank you, Dr. Maer. Pleasure." "As same to you, Dr. Reckno. Do not forget what I told you, Ryan. You may be able to hold the stress in at this sort of time-" Ryan zipped up his bag. "I'll release it later, yeah, yeah. Got it." Dr. Reckno grunted. "Out you go." GIDEON STREET, CAIRO, EGYPT, AFRICA JUNE 15TH, 2013, 9:00 P.M EDT The night was quiet. Not a single noise. Ryan Reckno opened the door to his house quietly, and entered his kitchen, where not a single light was lit. He put his bag on the counter, and took off his blue baseball cap. He walked up the cotton white stairs, into his room where he layed down on his bed. He took out a flashdrive, took the laptop sitting on the desk next to his king sized bed, and plugged it in to his PC. It turned on. He clicked on Skype, and called his girlfriend, Heather Codiler. "Hey Heather." Ryan whispered, trying not to disturb the neighbors across the street with all his windows open. Heather appeared on Ryan's computer screen, in a night gown. "Hey. How'd it go with Dr. Maer?" Heather asked, brushing her long streak of black hair to the side. "As usual." Ryan said. "Did you work anything out?" Heather asked. Ryan took off his hoodie to reveal a long black T-shirt. "All I understood was him blabbering on about keeping calm," Ryan stated. Heather yawned, "This is no joke, Ryan. This is serious." Ryan took off his shoes and threw them in his closet. "I know it is. It's been serious for more than 2 months." Ryan replied. "But you seem to be misunderstanding the concept." "I've got everything under control." "If it was, I wouldn't have had to move to America, Ryan." Ryan sighed, "I meant i've got everything under control in my life not mentioning the gamma ray part." Heather yawned again. "Was there anything else you discussed?" Heather asked. "Not really. The guy never changes topic!" Ryan told Heather. "Good old Dr. Maer." Ryan scrolled down to the website page, but still had an eye on Heather's video cam on the top of the page. "Crap, i've got 5 % of battery left on my PC." Ryan said. "Be right back, okay?" Ryan asked. Ryan went into the bathroom to brush. He grabbed the toothpaste, and splattered it all over the mirror. Ryan wiped it off, and put some more toothpaste on the toothbrush. He brushed his teeth, gargled, and spat the toothpaste out. Ryan went back inside his room and shut the door. "Back." "Oh...while you were away....I forgot to tell you something." Heather said, with a deep voice. "What? What is it?" "They're looking for you...the-" The computer turned static. "They've restarted their search- The static started again. "They've-" "Heather?! Heather? I'm on low battery! Heather!" The computer shut off. Ryan closed it, and put it on his desk. He climbed under his blankets. Who is looking for me?' 'What was she talking about?' Ryan thought inside his head. Ryan fell asleep. He slowly drifted off into sleeping. GIDEON STREET, CAIRO, EGYPT, AFRICA JUNE 16TH, 2013, 6:00 A.M EDT Ryan rolled into his morning slippers. He got up and leaped down the stairs. Though of his bad night, he felt more alive then ever. He put on his bathrobe, and got himself some breakfast. He had eggs and bacon, with a side of home fries. He picked up the fork, and began eating. He took the newspaper that he put to the side, and started reading. He looked at the first column. 'REWARD FOR CRIMINAL!' By Stew Jones Latest resources say that Ryan Reckno, a mysterious theif from the dark parts of Russia has been identified as in stealing various technologies that belong to the government for unknown projects. There is no legitament reason of why this man had had a sudden intrest in technologies such as gamma radiation bombs, or Exanium Methane tubes. There has been an award for this man, starting at $ 5,000. As the weeks progress, the price will increase as they deepen their search.